Paul Peltier (Earth-1812)
| CurrentAlias = Captain Granbretan | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1812 | BaseOfOperations = Londra, England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Some college | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in England | Creators = Grant Morrison; John Stokes | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 13 | Death = Captain Britain Vol 2 13 | HistoryText = A college student at the time, Paul Peltier came upon the standing stones at Darkmoor and discovered a costume draped in the colors of his native country. Feeling an urge to don it, Peltier put the costume on and instantly felt it changing him, molding itself to him as it changed his form, cutting excess weight and adding muscle mass. Then boosting his natural abilities, the costume also projected a forcefield and enabled Peltier to fly for the first time. Hoping to gain money and fame from his newfound powers, Peltier quickly discovered that while fame was easy to come by, money was much harder. The only superhero on his world, Peltier quickly grew tired of having to solve the world's problems and began spending his days atop Napoleon's Column, contemplating the world. One day, as he was flying above Londra, his head began to tingle, the circuity of his helmet signaling trouble in the world. Depressed and not wishing to continue his superheroic activities, he tried ignoring the tingle, only to find it getting worse. Finally giving in, he began listening to the tingle as it directed him back to Darkmoor. Upon arriving, Peltier was shocked when his costume began speaking to him. Revealing that in return for giving Peltier his powers the suit now wanted something; Peltier argued that the duties of being hero had become too much for him and he wanted to relinquish them. Informing Peltier that he wasn't alone and that the suit was meant to assist him, the suit attempted to convince Peltier to continue his work as a hero. When Peltier continued to argue, the suit began exercising control over Peltier's body, preventing Peltier from removing the suit, and clamping his mouth shut to prevent him screaming. The suit then, in control of Peltier's body, flew off to continue its heroic work. As the weeks went by, people began noticing an increase in Captain Granbretan's work, as he seemed to work nonstop, though a passenger on a train he saved noticed his face was pale, but took it to be a result of overworking. Later, the suit realized that it wouldn't be able to hide Peltier's condition any longer, and flew to Darkmoor, where it began consuming the already dead Peltier's body for sustenance and knew that, eventually, another person would take up the suit as Peltier had. | Powers = | Abilities = Flight; Force-field projection | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wore a suit that granted him his abilities | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Marvel UK Characters